ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Aggro
I'd like to add that although some sources claim "aggros resting" as a type of aggro, this is not the case. When a player rests, monsters ignore their level. Therefore if you rest within the aggro range of an aggressive monster that is "too weak," the monster will ignore your level and attack you.--Cryconius 11:57, 29 Jan 2006 (PST) :Confirmed. Anyone know the exact level range at which mobs stop aggroing? E.g, if the player is 75, what mobs at what level and below would ignore the player? Chlorus ::Testing I did a long time ago suggests mobs that are 10 levels below you that don't aggro, but I'm not sure if that's inclusive. A 64 will not aggro a 75, a 66 will, I forget if a 65 will or not. --Dewin 23:33, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :::This may have been changed, or else it varies. Hellish Weapons in Fei'Yin aggro at 75, and they are 61-63. I think that, at 75, either 61 or 62 is the cut-off point for aggro, but it could vary based on some other factor. --Kyrie 11:32, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Note that after level 75, the aggro level is fixed, as is the Easy Prey level. Anything that will aggro a 75 should aggro a 99. --Elwynn 15:59, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Does healing have any additional effects? I got myself and a linkshell member killed because I rested next to some Stirges in Ranguemont Pass. The wiki says they're sound-only, and they aggroed as soon as my sneak went down. --Andumi 02:52, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :While resting (or sitting), enemies no longer see your level as a deterrent, and will behave based on their normal aggressive tenancies no matter how much higher level you are than them. You'll even get blood aggro from undead in newbie areas if you meet the conditions. --Taeria Saethori 03:54, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :I think Andumi may have misunderstood why the bats aggro'ed in that case. I have noticed that enemies that Aggro to sound will aggro you if you merely are within their sound radius. For example, I was running through Norg at level 26. I stopped moving entirely for a moment to check the map on Wiki. Nothing was attacking me or even seemingly about to. When I switched back over to XI, lo and behold an Ironshell was killing me. Even though this mob is only aggressive to sound, and I was not resting or moving, it attacked me. Similar situations, in which I was not moving but was attacked by a sound aggressive monster, have occurred in other locations at various levels. I don't want to make any strong statements of fact supported merely by informal experience, but I would caution this: BEWARE OF ALLOWING A MOB TO MOVE TOWARD YOU, THUS BRINGING YOU WITHIN ITS SOUND AGGRESSIVE RADIUS. Even if you are standing still and/or not resting, it will quite likely attack you. --Yumeiqian 15:59, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Blood aggro is an interesting case which may be noteworthy - It's not exempt from the TW doesn't aggro rule so if an undead mob is TW it won't aggro even if you only have 1 HP left but if you attempt to heal they will attack and probably kill you so could be worth mentioning that around low level undead mobs it's better to stay with low HP than resting. Dan144 (talk) 20:54, May 10, 2019 (UTC) :TW will aggro you when you rest, by whatever their standard aggro system is. Resting essentially sets your level to zero for aggro purposes. I think you're saying this too, so I think you might have misunderstood the 'TW doesn't aggro' behaviour in regards healing. eg, a TW Goblin will attack you if you're in Sight and resting; blood aggro behaves the same. --Haldarn (talk) 09:01, May 11, 2019 (UTC)